happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Angel! Pretty Cure
Silver Angel! Pretty Cure(シルヴァー　エンジェル！プリキュア Shiruvaa Enjeru! Purikyua) is the second Pretty Cure fanseries on this wiki created by Emma-chi. The theme for the show is angels and prayers. The show is set to air in January 2015. Story Silver Angel! Pretty Cure Episodes Cure Starlight, a silver-gold Pretty Cure who lives in Diamond Kingdom, really looks up to a legendary god called Ruby. Everyday, Cure Starlight visits an old, but special castle, with a statue of Ruby, and prays for eternal love and fortune. One day, an enemy called Eternal Darkness, destroyed the Diamond Kingdom. The castle crumbled down when Cure Starlight was in it. Cure Starlight panicked, but did not want to leave. Then she heard a voice, Ruby's voice, saying to go into the human world and find legendary warriors, Silver Angel! Pretty Cure. Then Cure Starlight suddenly changed forms. Her hair became darker and she could not feel her powers. Ruby then said that this was her 'human form', and said to watch over the other Pretty Cures in the human world, by the time Diamond Kingdom was completely in ruins, Cure Starlight was on her quest. Characters Pretty Cures Akiyama Mitsuko - The lead cure of the team. She loves reading and is good at studying. Her alter ego is Cure Crystal, and her theme colour is pink and silver. Himura Hikaru '''- The second cure to be born. She really likes singing and dancing. Her alter ego is '''Cure Twilight, and her theme colour is blue and silver. Cure Starlight '- A silver-gold cure, who watches over Cure Crystal and Twilight. Mascots 'Miya '- Mitsuko's mascot partner. She has a fun personality, but is a crybaby. 'Meya - Hikaru's mascot partner. She is very lazy, but is passionate about saving Diamond Kingdom. 'Kira '- Cure Starlight's mascot partner. Eternal Darkness 'King Aku '- The ruler of Eternal Darkness. Secondary Characters 'Hoshiyume Shiori '- The student council president. 'Hoshiyume Tsukiyo '- Shiori's older sister. Mitsuko thinks she is very cool and pretty, and admires her. 'Ruby '- A legendary god in Diamond Kingdom, which Cure Starlight strongly looks up to. 'Himura Aoi '- Mitsuko's crush at school. He is Hikaru's brother. 'Kagome Hoshimi '- A mysterious, quiet girl, who always seems to be looking out the window, but gets hyperactive when it comes to ghost stories. Items 'Sky Mirror '- A phone shaped mirror, with buttons to press, and lets you transform. Locations 'St Emerald Academy '- The boarding school which the girls go to. 'Diamond Kingdom '- The kingdom where the Pretty Cure mascots, and Cure Starlight comes from. Trivia *Silver Angel! Pretty Cure is the third season to start off with a duo, and a mysterious cure, after Heartcatch Pretty Cure, Suite Pretty Cure and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. *Silver Angel! Pretty Cure is the first season when all cures have silver as the sub theme colour. Gallery Silver angel logo!.jpg|Silver Angel! Pretty Cure logo (english version) Cure Twilight.jpg|Rough sketch of Cure Twilight Category:Emma-chi Category:Silver Angel! Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fandom Category:Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series